Hell on Earth
by silverdranzer
Summary: This is a crossover between Twilight and Nightlife. Years after Breaking Dawn the gang is in New York thanks to Alice and what they find is something thats hard for even Vampires to imagine as they meet two brothers who r closer to hell than even they are
1. Chapter 1

Okay look it and listen up. This story is a crossover with Nightlife and the Twilight series. If you're reading this than I know you know what Twilight is, but I doubt you know what Nightlife is. It's an awesome series by Rob Thurman.

Brief on Nightlife:

It's a story about a males struggle with his humanity and his less than human background. Told in his point of view Caliban Leandros is the youngest of two. His older brother Niko Leandros is completely human with a killer instinct. He trained all his life to protect his younger brother so he's in top physical shape with a quick mind on how to kill or maim even the supernatural. Caliban himself is also a top killer, (more to go before he's as good as Niko) but not human. His father was an Auphe (will be explained later in Hell On Earth) and this side of the family has been after him for years. The books take a darker look into the old fairy tale images of trolls and werewolves, even vampires. It's set in modern day New York (as is my story) and really worth reading. Caliban is about as sarcastic as they come as he fights off his more primal instincts. It's a three book series: Nightlife, Moonshine, and Madhouse, and the fourth is to be out in the year 2009 (March).

~I recommend it. Seriously, it's well worth it.

So anyway I know it left a lot of holes however Hell On Earth should fill them in. I just wanted you to know where it was going….besides someone has to explain to the Cullen's what the hell is going on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Myers does and Nightlife is owned by Rob Thurman. These are two kick ass women.

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

Caliban woke up with a start as sweat poured down his body and forced his breathing to slow and calm down. Another dream, it was another stupid dream. What it was about, he had no idea. "Damn," his voice was a light mutter as he gripped his sheets. His had started last month, he'd woken up hot and sweaty with no idea why or with all the shitty monster stuff there was no telling-trolls, boggles, werewolves, pucks, mummies, and auphe. A shiver moved down his spine at the last thought. He threw away and glanced at the alarm clock, 4:25, wake-y, wake-y. Rolling his eyes he began to throw on cloths needing to move. The thought of the auphe had not been a pleasant one. Walking out of his room he glanced at the other door in the hall. His brother Niko.

With any luck he hadn't waken Nik and could start on breakfast without his health food, tofu, and interference. Good ol' bacon and waffles covered in syrup with a beer. That would do just fine.

Unfortunately Cal's brother woke up exactly at five a.m. and walked in the kitchen scrunching his nose. "And explain to me what good it does to put a roof over your head if you're going to kill yourself slowly." The two brothers couldn't have been any different in appearance. Niko stood straight with olive skin and deep blonde hair that ran to the end of his neck. Cal on the other hand had fair, white skin, with deep black hair. The only thing the two shared in common was the grey eyes that stared at each other.

Caliban rolled his eyes. "I have you know Cyrano that if it wasn't for me there would be no water or electricity in this place so this roof would be of little use."

"Ah," Niko nodded at the familiar nickname grabbing some freshly squeezed orange juice (with pulp) from the fridge. "If only you weren't so lazy and actually went to work then I might believe you." Caliban frowned, "I do work. I haven't missed a day since-oh!" The younger male stopped remembering the five nights he took off without telling Isaiah, his boss, to recover from a succubus attack. "Aw come on that was so not my fault."

"If you had left it to me like I told you to and went to work like you were suppose to do I wouldn't have to watch your pathetic display and then you wouldn't have missed work pissing off the peri."

Caliban sighed, Niko was right on that one. His brother would have killed it without gaining a scratch, but Cal had allowed it to rip a hole on the side of his chest. It was embarrassing. As if sensing his brother's discomfort Niko smirked, "Luckily for you, you can redeem yourself. Isaiah called last night after you fell asleep. He needs you to pull a double shift tonight. Daniel is going out of town. I told him you would be there at twelve til two in the morning.

"Asshole," Cal growled at his brother. "Today is Friday and I was going to spend it doing what every self respecting person does-sit and watch t.v."

Niko moved with fluid action and began placing various weapons within a large cloak that he carried. Cal didn't seem surprised his brother never left without taking a quarter of ammunition they owned with him. "Sorry to ruin your day of _I Love Lucy_ reruns." Cal rolled his eyes this was just another way of Niko trying to keep him up and moving. Busy with something. The whole idea that idol hands were the devil's workshop and everythig. And in Caliban's case that was closer than either brother wanted to admit. It wasn't long before Niko left to his job at the college campus. Even though Caliban was under age he worked at a bar owned by an avian or peri man with wings. The bar had a delicate and dangerous crowd. A haven for supernatural beings, any non human with an actual social life in New York would show up.

* * *

"Explain why we are here again?" Emmett looked at the bar in front of him as he got out of the sleek black Volvo that seemed to small for his large frame. "This is not the place you want to park your car Edward."

The other male in question sighed as he got out of the driver's followed by another male. "I don't have much of a choice," Edward's voice was light as he got out. "You'd think Alice would have given us a little more information to go on than you must be there at one in the morning."

The third male sighed, "She isn't' sure what she saw either, but that she strongly felt we should come here. The same way she felt we should move to New York."

Caliban sighed as he filled another container with alcohol for his friend as he sat at the bar. "Whenever you're ready to quit this dump and join a respectable business you let me know."

The male had curly hair and green eyes. Caliban snorted, "Sure when I'm ready to become junior salesmen with my award winning smiles and great social skills at a car lot that steal souls I'll let you know Robin." The handsome male sighed at Cal as he sipped his drink. "Your people skills are as good as your fashion sense, good enough for a foot, but can't last a mile with anything if you get my drift."

Caliban was going to retort when three men walked into the room. Pale and flawless the newcomers came in and at the usual crowd with a slight surprised expression before moving to a back empty table. "Cal are you listening…"Robin Goodfellow turned to see what the male was looking at before grinning. "Well your more open than I thought. And the male gender can't get pregnant. Although your doggy sure might have a problem with it…."

Caliban stopped staring and growled at Robin hotly. As far as he was concerned there wasn't enough words to describe how wrong and how disgusting the idea was. "They aren't human," Cal watched as Emmett and the other male sat down at the table in the back of the bar. "What are they?" They looked completely human if not odd. Humans didn't wonder into this point.

Robin sighed. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Cal looked up and saw the approaching male. He didn't bother to hid his stare as the male came up. There was nothing keeping him from seeing it. "What can I get you?" Cal asked with a slight snarl. By the way the entire bar was looking at them there was no doubt that everyone else knew what they were and that pissed him off.

He took a deep breath and blinked. The male smelled human, but sweet. Too sweet to be human. Something else then? The male tried a smile showing off perfectly white teeth further showing Cal there was no way that he wasn't human unless he'd spent his whole life at a dentist office. "My brother and I are new in town and decided to stop by. What do you have that's strong enough to put a horse down? Emmett told us to stop for refreshment."

Cal sighed, "We've got anything you could want but aren't you guys a little lost?" He raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Pretty boys like you guys don't come in here often." Cal picked up a shot glass and placed it between him and the other male on the counter. Cal wasn't sure that if for some reason they were human than they needed to get out.

"Like I said before your social skills are astounding," Robin spoke up turning his bar stool slightly towards the other male. "Forgive my sour friend. I'm Robin and may I ask what someone so outfitting as you and your brothers are doing in a joint like this? Not that it isn't a relief to my eyes."

Cal rolled his eyes, but watched the other male as Robin's eyes ran up and down his body. It wouldn't take a mind reader to see what he was looking at. Cal watched amused as the male crunched up his face slightly and his eye twitched as he looked away from Robin. Cal had to give him credit, he was taking being looked at a whole lot better than most would.

"I mean," Cal thought, "Give credit where credit is due. Unless he swings that way, of course I would be using my fists to squeeze Goodfellow's head not the table." He watched slightly surprised as the male in question withdrew his hands from the table to his side. The male looked at Robin with a controlled expression.

"My name is Edward and though it's a pleasure to meet you Robin, the business my brothers and I have in this place is none of your concern. " As if on cue one of the brothers, the smaller one, came up behind him. "You're taking a while Edward. Why don't you just tell the man what you want so we can get back to our table." This one raised an eyebrow in Goodfellow's direction, but said nothing.

"Thank you I would like to get back to my other customers," Caliban gave the brothers a ghostly smile, "Gin, beer, margarita, Samuel Adams, Corona, Bloody Mary or how about," he put a hand on the table. "AB, A, B, O, positive or negative is your choice."

He watched both brothers raised an eyebrow and the second one blinked rapidly. "Excuse me?" Cal shrugged and looked at them dead panned. "I've been up since four this morning and I don't know what you are but everyone here knows it's not human so cut the crap and pick your poison." Cal glared at the two males. "Before I pick it for you."

"Cal!" Isaiah walked behind the bar with a scowl. "I do not pay you to interrogate our customers or to be rude to them." Cal rolled his eyes but Edward and the brother stared at the male.

Isaiah had long flowing blonde hair tied back with a band. He had vivid eyes and pure skin. What caught their attention were the wings folded against his back. Emmett moved up into the group and muttered what each of them was thinking. "Damn. Alice could have at least given us a heads up." He stared at the male. "Angels now."

Robin took this time to laugh. "You my friend are dead wrong. There is no way that miserable creature is an angel."

Isaiah cut his eye at Robin, "Excuse him gentlemen. Creatures of his kind are not worth mentioning or listening too. Is there a problem because you seem to be causing a stir in my bar."

"Yes there-" The smaller vampire cut Emmett off. "No please excuse us. We're just caught off guard at the fact that there are other beings like ourselves here. At least in the wild variety." His voice was smooth.

"You mean to tell me that someone as stunning as you has been kept in seclusion from the world? Why Socrates would-"

"Can it Goodfellow," Cal scowled. "Nobody wants to take a trip down memory lane with you."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "You knew Socrates?"

"Well actually…." A pungent smell hit the room and the three brothers stopped breathing as several holes opened in the room. They stood in shock as the others in the bar ran for the door.

"Oh shit," Cal cursed hopping over the bar and reaching into his jacket pulling out a gun.

"Edward?" Emmett looked to his brother as several animal like men walked out of the holes. They had pale white skin and fine white hair with large rows of teeth.

"They're aggressive and angry….happy…" The smaller vampire spoke up. "They're adrenaline's high."

Edward sighed looking at the two of them as he narrowed his eyes, "You're right." His voice was calm. "They want to kill. They want the bartender and Robin. Mainly Robin." Emmett watched the animal like creatures as Cal began to shoot them. The other brothers could almost smell the excitement running through his veins. Robin pulled out a sword and Isaiah had taken to the sky using a smaller sword and a broom stick like a javelin.

"Do we help?" Emmett looked at his brothers waiting for an answer.

"Yes," Edward barely breathed the word before his brother ran past him picking up a chair and slamming it into the back of the nearest thing before colliding himself into another. Edward chuckled, "There are a lot of them. Can you calm them down Jasper?"

The smaller looking vampire looked at him as he snapped the neck of one of them that had gotten close to his left. "Give me a second. I'll need you to cover. Tell Emmett to help Robin. He needs to be protected if he's the main target." Jasper expertly jumped over the bar to protect himself and stared into the crowd.

Edward nodded, "Emmett remember what I said. Protect the targets, I'm going to cover Jasper." Emmett nodded back before running back into the disarray.

Cal growled as his gun was thrown out of his hands. He immediately pulled out a twelve inch blade and swung it in the air. He pushed his back towards a small wall so he could better defend himself. To his left he saw Isaiah being pulled down by two of them. "Damn it," he pushed at one of them in front of him to get by. He watched grateful as Robin bounded towards the fallen peri, glade because there was no way he was going to get there in time to save him.

Cal felt one of them tackle him and he forced himself to remain calm. The blade was pushed out of his hand and his and hot saliva fell on his face. "Mine. Cousin. Mine." The voice coming out of the creature was foreign and carried a sound like something scrapping a chalk board. It's with pointed teeth grinned down at the prey beneath it. The claws on his shoulder sunk in as one hand moved to grasp the handle of the blade he'd stolen. Cal felt the wrenching pain as white exploded before his eyes and his body jerked.

He blinked as the weight on him was removed. Emmett had pushed the thing off of him and was wrestling with it several feet away, the bloodied blade was between them on the ground. Cal felt the warm liquid near his shoulder and grinded his teeth against his bodies want to pass out. He'd been awake for so long and the fight had really taken something out of him. He didn't have enough to fight against the urge as his body sagged.

"Can you do this Jasper?" Edward looked at his brother.

"I am," Jasper smacked one of the things and sent it sprawling to the ground. "Calm." The tone of Jaspers voice was slightly pleading. As if they'd been waiting for the order several of the things stopped and stared at one another. The largest opened another hole and the room was filled with the odor as the others followed. They disappeared.

Emmett dropped the dead monster and growled looking at Jasper with a mocking grin. He wasn't even out of breath and neither was his body covered in sweat. "What did you have to go and do that for?"

Robin moved to his feet and picked up his fallen sword beside Isaiah's feet. The peri was shaking his head as blood ran down the side of his arm. The wings on his back were gone. The other male shook his head and stared at Emmett, "You my big friend are demented." He huffed and wiped blood from his sleeve. "Those are not friends you want to have over for a barbeque, unless you wanted to be the main course." He jumped over one of the dead bar customers.

Edward kneeled by one of the bodies of another customer and touched the blood. "Green?" He looked at Jasper who blinked and shrugged. Edward sighed before nodding at his brother and sniffing his fingers. The blood smelled like grass and wasn't appealing at all. He wiped it on his jeans.

"You feed right?" Emmett's voice broke the slight silence. His question pointed towards his brothers whom nodded. Isaiah and Robin glanced at each other the other raising a slight eyebrow. "Good because the bar tenders still breathing, but he needs to get to the hospital."

"What?" Robin whirled around and pushed the peri out of his way to bend over Cal's unmoving form. Edward watched Isaiah side step Robin and it was his turn to be surprised as the said males' head tilted.

Jasper coughed, "This sort of thing happen often?" Isaiah glanced behind him, "No not really. This is the first time they've attacked here." He glanced at his bar and let out a low sigh as his hands folded across his chest. "What a mess."

"Damn," Robin's curse called everyone to focus on the bartender himself. Isaiah moved towards Cal and he stared down at the figure. "He's going to need stitches. You can't just patch this up, not for a human anyway." Robin growled and started poking around in Cal's pockets before finding a cell phone. He flipped it open and began scrolling down the memory.

"Of course he wouldn't have Delilah's number," Robin stared at the ceiling in desperation. "You think someone who can't go to the hospital would have the number of his only healer in the phone. He doesn't even have the other one on here."

Jasper frowned and moved towards Cal. He kneeled beside him and felt his brothers stare on his back, and their anxiety at him being so close to the bleeding male. "This could be why Alice sent us here," he thought. Edward nodded in his direction before speaking in a cool voice. "Were not bringing the family here."

He turned towards Emmett, "Pick him up will you?" He pointed at the fallen figure. Emmett frowned at him, "Are you sure I don't have to restrain him?" He pointed at his own brother in response. Both he and Edward looked towards Jasper, who stared back with his eyes turning with want. "You don't need to worry. The human half has me wanting, but whatever else is in him should keep me in check because I don't want it."

Emmett nodded feeling better. Like the others he could smell something that resembled sulfur in the blood as well.

"What in Nero's piss are you talking about?" Robin stood looking at the three brothers sternly. Edward moved forward trying to step between Robin and Cal but the other wouldn't have it. "Listen," Edward decided to come clean with the man. "My father is a doctor and with the equipment we have at our apartment we can fix him up without having to go to a hospital."

Robin stared at the male hard and angry. He didn't appreciate being out of the loop, something was up and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what exactly was going on much less trust the male. He was about to retort when his feelings of anger began to subside and were replaced by worry. He shot a quick glance in Cal's direction before opening his mouth. "Okay but I'm going with you."

Edward nodded and Emmett took the male into his arms. "I'll stay here," Isaiah grabbed the fallen broom. "I doubt they'll attack again tonight and someone has to clean up this mess."

"Just dock his pay," Robin smirked moving toward the door. "You can count on it," the peri muttered.

"What about your wounds?" Jasper looked at the blood starting to dry on his shirt. It was red like a humans but the smell was still different and didn't send any sense of attraction his way.

Robin snorted as he opened the door, "Unless this dad of yours is a vet too, then don't worry about that bird brain." Isaiah shook his head, but decided to let the comment go unchallenged. Robin had enough on his plate at the moment.

"Let's go. Jasper can sit in the front with me," Edward was still concerned about his brothers self control. He could smell the difference in the unconscious male's blood but it was faint. Very faint. "Emmett and Robin are in the back. Emmett keep pressure on that wound." Edward headed towards the Volvo without a backwards glance.

Robin whistled at the sight of the car, but made no comment. He got in the seat behind Edward and Emmett crushed himself in beside him. "You don't have any injuries do you?" Emmett asked not really trusting his nose. Out of the blood that was spilled within the building only one had come close to being anything recognizable and that had been Cal's. Even that wasn't completely normal.

"None to write home about so don't worry."

"Edward began to drive slowly before picking up speed. "How is he?" He didn't wait for an answer, but pressed the pedal down harder. It was twenty minutes later when Edward finally stopped the car from continuing its eighty mile and hour speed in the most rural of places in New York City. Robin got out of the car shaking his head and flexing his legs with a strained grin. "Where did you learn to drive? Scratch that where did you get your fake license? There is no way you're legal."

Edward grinned back at him, but didn't reply. The night's events kept running through his mind and now that they were home he was hoping to get some answers. He glanced at Cal still in Emmett's arms, on the way home Emmett and Robin had freed Cal's torso from his clothing and used the shirt to press down on the wound. He wasn't going to die, but severe blood loss could be a problem.

"Is Carlisle here?" Emmett asked. "Yes," Edward sighed. " I just hope everyone here had a chance to hunt in this forsaken place." He began moving towards the door.

"Trust me," Jasper spoke as they walked up the emergency fire exit not going through the front so they wouldn't' gain unwanted attention. "Living with so many humans nearby Alice and Esme have made sure of that. Besides you'd have to be desperate to want that."

Robin rolled his eyes not understanding the conversation. That seemed to be happening a lot tonight when it came to these males and for the life of him he couldn't completely figure out what they were. Every theory he had was thrown out the window. When they finally got to the apartment and opened the door several members of the family were waiting for them.

"You've got a patient," Emmett brought Cal to one of them whom Robin assumed was the dad, doctor, and Carlisle all in one. It was a slight shock to see that the older male barely looked into his twenties with blonde hair and a cut body. In fact everyone in the room seemed to be of top grade….

Edward bit his tongue looking at the male as his eyes wondered over every family member's body. "Where do you want him?"

"Put him in my bedroom." Carlisle spoke his fingers rolling over the open wound. "I'm going to go get the stitches." He walked off into the corner of the hallway.

As Emmett moved to put Caliban away Edward explained the events while Esme looked after Robin. That didn't take long considering the male was barely scratched.

Robin sat down on the sofa with a sigh as he wiggled in between Alice and Rose. "The sight of such lovely ladies, as yourselves, is such a relief after a battle that nearly took my life." He gave an award winning smile as he looked between the two of them. "A lovely sight indeed." His hands fell on the back of the sofa and behind both of them.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at the green eyed male. "Hands off." Alice gave Robin a wide smile as the hand was removed with a raised eyebrow, "Calm down. Didn't know she was take-" "Both of us are," Rose growled. Taking both of his arms back Robin threw his hands in the air, "Okay, that's fine. Completely alright with me because I can behave," He looked at the blonde female. "Let me guess muscle boy is your mate?"

The large male snorted as Rose growled. "Yes he's my mate."

"Too bad," he sighed. "Of course if you wanna…." His voice trailed off. This time it was Edward who growled stepping in the space between Robin and Bella. "That is my wife." He stressed each word grinding his teeth. Robin seemed taken back as Edward's eye slightly twitched. Bella came up to her husband. "Edward? What's the matter?"

"He's a mind reader that's the matter." Robin stood up and rubbed his knees. He laughed lightly, "Not that I'm surprised. You've been a little off for the past few hours I've known you. Let's see what species has 'special gifts'?" He grinned daring the younger looking male to contradict him.

The tension in the room grew as the Cullens stared at Robin with a look of awe and slight fear. No one said a word or moved until the telephone in Robin's pocket began to ring. The male didn't jump as he reached for the rock playing black cell phone that he took from Caliban's pants pocket. He flipped it open without a care in the world and read the name.

"Ah momma bird calling to check up on her egg-ling." He pressed his lips together and looked to Edward. "You answer it." Edward raised an eyebrow as he followed the other males train of thought, "This is going to be as funny as hell."

"No," Edward spoke folding his arms across his chest. He was getting frustrated with the other male's games and thoughts for that matter. He was determined to get him out of his presence as soon as possible before he lost all his self control and went after the male.

"Fine," Robin placed the phone on the table between them. "I guess he gets to worry to the point that he searches the entire City for his missing brother." The phone continued to ring, "He's done it before and trust me when I say it wasn't pretty. I don't remember how many people he threatened at knife-point."

Edward rolled his eyes but picked up the phone and went to answer it. "You're becoming more than your worth." Robin snorted, "Like I haven't heard that before. Put it on speaker." Edward rolled his eyes but complied as he read Robin's mind. "And I'll answer any question you want to know." He had a lot of explaining to do. As the phone he connected the phone to the call a deep commanding voice came through loud enough for them all to hear.

"Cal?" It was one simple word but spoken with such clarity that Edward knew it meant much more than just the bar tenders name.

"Caliban is fine. We happened to be at the bar when he got hurt and took him with us. Robin's here as well." Edward kept his voice slow and steady. He figured it was best to mention the male's condition first to keep the human calm and then add on Robin's name to give it some insurance that he was telling the truth.

There was a short pause on the other end, but it didn't last long. "Where is he?" Edward was surprised at the direct question and how the male kept calm. Most people he knew in this situation would be asking thousands of questions and freaking out. He glanced at Robin who just smirked enjoying the situation, his mind on butterflies and nude women. Edward was sure that the male was paying attention to what was happening, but somehow he'd redirected his thoughts without missing what was playing in front of him. He was going to be no help figuring out the other brother.

"He's unconscious."

"Robin?"

"Fine. He's across from me." Robin scowled slightly and his thoughts became that of nude men and Edward glared. He was obviously not happy about being thrown into the conversation.

"Location?"

Edward didn't flinch but read off their address. That was a piece of information he would want to. The next question caught everyone of guard and caused Jasper to narrow his eyes. "Location of fire exit?"

"On the right side behind the building."

"Physical condition of both?"

This time Carlisle stepped forward and spoke loud enough for the phone to pick up his voice. "Caliban has a puncture wound on his shoulder, but it didn't cause too much damage. It was longer than it was deep. I was able to stitch him up. Right now he's asleep and when he wakes up I've got some morphine he can take. Robin is just fine."

They heard the grinding of teeth before the next question was asked. "What's the race of everyone there?"

Edward paused and looked at Carlisle and then Robin before answering. "I can't tell you that."

The next question was demanding. "How many of you are there besides Robin and Cal?"

"Eight including myself," Edward glanced around to make sure.

"Put Robin on the phone."

Edward held out the phone to Robin who took it with a slight twitch of his lips. "It's true Niko." When the words had just left his lips the phone was hung up by the other male. Robin snorted, "A good-bye would have been sufficient enough. He'll be arriving shortly."

"Who was that?" Rose asked looking down at the male. "That my dear lady would be Cal's keeper, the lion tamer if you will. It's his mother, brother, father, and guardian all in one. Damn hard job too," Robin put the phone in his pocket. "He'll be pissed as a harpy when he gets here since that I wasn't talking on the phone to him, but it'll be worth it."

"This is pissing me off," Emmett took a step towards Robin. "You seem to think this is some big game don't you." The male's eyes narrowed as his fists clenched at his sides. "You owe us an explanation and some answers. Stop pulling our chains because I am in no mood."

Robin looked Emmett up and down as the male folded his arms. It wasn't a sexual overlook, but a mocking one. "You don't scare me boy," Robin had to look up to meet his eye. "I've been alive longer than you have. Now I would like some type of liquor," he turned from the male and looked at Esme. "My dear lady would you have something to offer a parched gentleman while we await Niko's arrival to begin the discussion. I do believe his appearance is needed in these upcoming festivities. "

"You're not getting anything you pig," Rose spoke up moving away. Robin wasn't deterred he continued to stare at the alpha female.

"I'll get it," Alice got up and moved towards the kitchen. "You guys try not to kill each other while I'm gone. Jazz watch them for me."

The blonde male had moved to the back of the room to lean against the wall, but Jasper nodded. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, as if he wasn't breathing at all.

"You promised me answers if I made the phone call," Edward looked at Robin pointedly. Robin looked back at him evenly, "You'll get your answers as long as you're willing to share yours."

"I'm afraid you've misunderstood," Carlisle shook his head at Robin. "We don't understand what you are talking about."

Robin gave a laugh as Alice came back into the room handing him a Pepsi. "Toughest thing we've got in the house."

Robin took it with a sigh, "Virgins on the drink huh?" He took a small swallow and put it down. "When you boys finally decide to tell me the truth I'll let you know everything. Until then my lips are sealed."

"That's kinda hard for you to pull off," The bedroom door opened. The Cullens had heard Cal wake up but no one had made a move to the door as they decided that Robin was a more interesting subject of the moment. Cal ignored them and walked over to the table picking up the Pepsi and sniffing it. "Not really sure I can trust this after you're mouth's been on it."

He wore only his pants, his shirt taken off along with his socks and shoes. Cal's pale body was a close match to the pigment of Alice's skin as she looked at him.

Robin gave a devil's smirk. "My mouth has been more places than yours but I promise you I'm clean." Cal rolled his eyes and stuck the pill in his mouth and gave a swallow. "If I die then I die."

"How are you feeling?" Cal looked at Alice and spoke clearly. "Fine. I've had worse." A faint blush appeared on his features as he stared at the teen in front of him. "What are we doing here?" He looked at Robin.

"Getting you fixed up."

Cal snorted. "So you thought it would be a good idea to go into the den of a bunch of monsters."

"Well if you'd put Delilah in your phone so could call her than maybe we wouldn't be here."

"Please the wound wasn't worth calling anyone in for much less walking into the home of a bunch of creatures we don't even know. Where is my phone and glock?"

Robin sighed and handed both items over.

"Creatures?" Bella looked at the two of them. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please," Cal looked at her. "Are we still playing the 'I'm normal' routine? Because if you're human than I'm the freaking Pope." Cal gave a short grin, "And I'm not even close to anything dealing with humanity." He looked at all of them with a slight awe but it passed quickly from his lips.

"Can we leave now? I'd like to get home and go to sleep." He looked at Robin.

"That nap wasn't good enough for you?" Robin leaned back on the sofa. "Your brother called and he's on his way so no."

"Nik called?" It was a rhetorical question. "What did you tell him?" Cal's jaw tightened slightly and he sat down hiding a wince as his shoulder moved stretching the stitches.

"Nothing at all, because as far as he's concerned there was an accident," Robin eyed the male worried.

"I give up!" Emmett sat down with a growl. He turned on the television and began flipping through the channels stopping at a football game. Florida Gators vs. Kentucky.

"I don't even want to know," Cal leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Oh just so you know, Edward is a mind reader," Robin let the information roll off of his tongue.

"I am nothing of the sort," Edward voiced looking down at the sitting male. His throat tightening.

"Right," if you weren't then you wouldn't have gotten upset when I let my mind wonder about your wife." Robin smiled back. "All I did was glance her way the only reason you would have to get upset about is my thoughts of her."

"Excuse me," This time Bella stepped past Edward and growled. "Do you want to repeat that again?" Her voice was a growl as she let the threat pass between them.

"Jesus don't you have any morals?" Cal looked at him. Robin shrugged, "It's not my fault that the world has become cold to more open individuals."

Cal rolled his eyes and stared at Edward, "If you can read his mind then I hope you have an on/off button for that power. If you don't then tough shit for you, I wouldn't want to be in that."

"Trust me when I say that you're not." Robin thought for a second, 'your brother on the other hand has kept me up pl-"

"That's enough," Cal growled this time losing his temper for good. "I don't care about your sick fantasies and I don't give a rat's ass about who the hell you're thinking about at this moment."

His outburst of anger caused the Cullen's to look at one another, but they didn't say anything.

Robin wasn't taken back in the slightest. "Once again your social skills are astounding. No wonder you have a hard time getting laid."

"Fuck off Loman," Cal glared. "Is that an offer?"

Cal pulled out the gun and pointed it at the curly haired male. "I know I didn't use every bullet in this thing yet, but you're pushing it." This caused Robin to raise an eyebrow before the concerned look died into a nonchalant one. "Yeah right, you're touchier then you're brother."

Cal sighed and let the gun drop back onto his lap as he rubbed the back of his neck. Thoughts of the night's events ran through his mind. "How bad's the bar?"

"It'll be alright," Robin looked at him thoughtfully. "A couple died in the cross fire but that was it. There's nothing that Isaiah can't fix, although I can't promise you'll have a job come next Monday. If the customers complain too much he might have to cut you."

Cal looked thoughtfully at the floor. A comfortable silence fell about the room until a knock at the door alerted them to Niko's presence.

Cal got up and walked behind Edward to the door knowing it would be easier for his brother to see him in one piece first. The door opened to show the blonde male as Edward stepped aside and allowed the brothers to catch up.

Niko walked up to Cal and did a quick once over with his eyes running carefully over the horizontal scar. He scanned the room first taking note of everyone and everything. His eyes pin pointed on Jasper slightly and Edward saw the faintest movement of a left eyebrow. The man had only been there three seconds and he'd already picked out the family's fighter. Emmett was the biggest and Edward looked more agile, but the two of them couldn't beat Jasper even if they fought him together one on one. Niko tore his eyes away and looked over at Edward guessing that he'd been the one to talk to him over the phone.

"You did a clean job," he remarked looking at the stitches. "Thank you."

"Carlisle's the one who patched him up," Edward nodded towards the blonde older male. Niko spotted the male with his grey eyes and gave a look of appreciation. "Thank you. We should leave now."

Edward heard his mind size them up and know that it wasn't a fair fight if something broke out. He wanted out because it wasn't safe to be in the monsters den. Apparently nobody believed they were human.

"Hold on," Robin spoke up as Cal and Niko moved towards the door. "We shouldn't leave just yet. I think we owe them an explanation and vice versa. "

Niko didn't make a move or change his expression. His face was emotionless as he looked at Robin. "What do you mean we owe them? What deal have you made?" The crowd cheering for a Florida touchdown was cut off as Emmett turned the television off deciding the conversation occurring in front of him was worth his attention. His eyes finally fell over the two of the brothers comparing Niko with Cal.

"Are you two really blood related?" His question was based on the fact that the two looked so unalike. Niko gave a firm nod, but Cal glanced his way and spoke in a slight sarcastic voice.

"Same mother."

"The attack tonight proved they're moving again Niko."

Robin's comment caused a slight narrowing of Niko's eyes but that was it. "What do you mean attack? Who attacked whom?" Cal glared at Robin from behind Niko knowing his brother's interest was piqued. He moved from behind Niko to sit on the recliner again.

"The auphe attacked me at work today."

This time one of Niko's eyebrows did rise. "Really? So that's why you were hurt." He seemed thoughtful but Cal scowled. "Those bastards came out of nowhere."

"We'll discuss it at home," Niko's voice was calm and what little composure he'd lost was back in place.

"We rescued a bunch of fruit loops," Edward heard Emmett's thoughts and despite himself he almost began to believe it himself.

* * *

Okay so this is over 7,000 words long and if I write the next part it'll take another two days and 3,000 words (give or take)

Besides I want to see your reactions to it before I waste my time on something that's not going to catch on or anything else. So please click the button and review. I'm not going to update unless it's worth it. So it's up to you.

Oh and don't worry-the other vampires', Bella's daughter, Jacob and his pack are going to be in it too. I'm working them in along with the cast of Nightlife.

So click and review! : )


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry about the wait. I'm so glad to hear that at least this story is being read by a few.

Any hoot, I went to see the Twilight Movie and it gets a seven out of ten. In my opinion some very crucial scenes were cut, but I understand why. The movie would be too long anyway. I have a question though…A really big question. Did they cut out Jasper's Power?

Seriously, when Bella asked Edward about the others having powers, he mentioned Alice, but said nothing about Jasper. And then the scene between Jasper, Alice, and Bella in Phoenix when they use his power was cut. So um…..sorta upset by that. Jasper's my favorite character and this has gotten me a little up in arms. All I have to say is they better not have because next to Alice (after Edward of course) Jasper is the closest to Bella out of the Cullen family. (til Rose and Emmett in the third)

Had my spill…I'm better now. Just my thinking process I guess, but like I said the movie was good. Even the actor choices (I was having a very hard time in the beginning accepting who they choose as Edward and Jacob) grew on my by the end of the movie. Of course I'm a team Jacob, so they better buff him up like he's supposed to be when he changes in the next movies….or I'm going to blow something up. : P

Oh and if you're into RP and want to know two RP sites that my friend started for either Twilight, Nightlife, or the one everybody's on which is an angels or demons site let me know and I'll give you the url.

I'm Jasper and Niko on the sites. For the angels and demons I'm Kai, leader of the demon race.

Anyway it's there if you want it….just let me know in the review or e-mail me…(I'll get to it faster in review)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or Nightlife.

**Chapter Two**

Jasper had been watching the scene slightly amused. He could tell from the others that they were all tense and ready to snap at one another. He focused his attention mainly on Emmett. The male had never been one to have a lot of patience and at the moment he was close to his wits end when it came to these characters. Alice was perfectly fine and so were Esme and the others (though he thought he'd have to jump between Esme and Caliban when the male had pulled a gun on this Robin character). When Niko had arrived, he made sure to place himself between Bella and Emmett.

Bella wasn't a young vampire anymore, it had been 17 years since she'd joined them, but that young strength was still there. And he trusted her to restrain him if he needed to be. Caliban and Robin might not be human, but Niko was. And that was a problem.

"Well," Carlisle walked over to stand in the middle of the room in front of Niko and Caliban. The Cullens apartment took up nearly a whole floor and despite being in a less affluent neighborhood it seemed that they lived a comfortable lifestyle. "If you want to have a seat we can talk this over. I'd like to know what happened at the bar."

He eyed Alice who grinned back at her and then at Edward. "What do they know about you? About us?"

Edward didn't answer verbally, but shook his head before taking Carlisle's advice and going to the kitchen to grab another chair to sit on. Their guests wouldn't understand and neither would the other Cullen's, but Carlisle would know.

"You don't know about the creatures that attacked the bar?" Niko's voice was tentative as he raised an eyebrow at the male. He looked slightly surprised and confused. "You're not human and you don't know about the Auphe?" His face turned back into something close to tranquility as he stared at them. "I'm surprised. I was under the impression that everyone who lived as a non-human so to speak knew."

"Well you were ignorant," Robin spoke up speaking to the long blonde haired brother. "Then again that wasn't your choice."

Caliban didn't say a word, but pushed back through Carlisle and Alice to reach the bedroom he'd come out of. Grabbing his shirt he pulled it on before placing his jacket on over it. He had to button it up so that it covered the torn fabric. "Was there a gas station or something when you came down here?"

Jasper could feel the emotions in the room change almost immediately. Caliban became anxious again and was demanding to leave while Niko seemed to be weary. Even Robin seemed slightly solemn, something very different from the very many moods he'd been displaying all night. It was beyond odd to him. Like a thunderstorm. Their emotions compared to the Cullens were almost suffocating. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He didn't need to breathe, but the familiar movement just seemed to calm him down.

Niko sighed slightly and pulled out a ten dollar bill from his back pocket. "There's one to the right. It isn't far. Do you have your gun?"

"Yeah," Caliban spoke through clenched teeth. "I need some coffee or something."

"We could get you something from the kitchen," Esme stood up always the perfect host. "I'm sure we could find something that you would like."

Caliban looked at her for a second and blinked. He was hesitant before speaking, "You've done enough ma'am. Thank you, but I need some fresh air too. If I don't do something I might collapse here on your floor. I'll be back in thirty minutes." There wasn't a Cullen in the room that didn't notice the change in his attitude or the way his back tensed. They decided to leave it be and watched the male walk out of the door.

"Well," Robin spoke up patting his knees. "Down to business then and this might take a while if you don't know what the Auphe are. You might want to take a seat and get comfortable."

Niko took the man's advice and sat down with a grace that seemed to surprise Bella slightly. She'd never seen a human move so smoothly, not with her new changed eyes. Not with her new perspective of things.

Jasper chose to stand while Emmett leaned back in the recliner. Alice sat down beside Robin along with Carlisle while Esme pulled up a chair from the kitchen beside her husband. Rosalie like Jasper stood against a wall.

"Alright what's the best way to do this? Do you want to just get it over with?" Robin asked Niko. Edward looked towards the blonde human and heard several things at once. All jumbled up. He couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"That depends," Niko crossed his legs and looked very professional. "What kind of deal have you made?"

"They want answers about what happened at the bar. Apparently they've lived a very very sheltered life," Robin shrugged, "and I want to know what they are. So we answer their questions they answer ours and we all go home happy."

"Not going to happen," Rosalie stood straight and took her back off the wall. "You're going to tell us what we want to know, but you're not going to get a damn thing from us."

"Rosalie," Carlisle spoke up from his spot. He turned his head to stare at her, "They don't have to tell us anything they don't want to." The woman huffed and turned her head, but Niko could tell that she was just waiting for an excuse to blow up again, so he decided to take the bargaining approach.

"I'll tell you what I know," he stared at Carlisle, "and we'll just as you yes or no questions. You don't have to tell us anything, but let us guess."

"What the hell do you mean?" Robin stared at Niko with a snort. "I've been waiting all night to find out what they are; beautiful creatures should not have been hidden from my eyes."

"Yes well," Niko gave him a cool smile, "That is a shame, but they seem inclined to keep it a secret and knowing you there wasn't really a deal made." At that Robin mumbled, but didn't protest. Niko was right on that point, technically their hosts had never agreed to anything. "And I have my debt to repay to them for saving Caliban. So Robin, why don't explain what the Auphe are?"

The male in question sighed. "Fine, whatever happened to listening to your better elders?" The young looking male shook his head. "Oh and Niko, Edward here can read your mind." The statement was matter of fact without any hidden innuendos. Niko however, raised an eyebrow before nodding. Edward gave up trying to tell the man that he was wrong. It wouldn't have done him any good anyway.

"The Auphe are elves. Well, the true versions of them, not the pretty skinned fairy like creatures that humans would have you believe them to be. They used to be the top of the food chain, killing, eating, and getting whatever the hell they wanted out of life. Top dog if you'd say." Robin sighed. "Still would have been had it not been for the humans."

"Humans?" Alice tilted her head curiously. "And what exactly is an auphe?"

Robin shook his head. "Auphe plural and singular, call them one for they are truly a legion."

"From what I saw they weren't too bad," Emmett snorted. "It's not like they were impervious to attacks or fast or anything."

"That's because you caught them off guard," Robin spoke clearly like a school teacher staring down a student. "They are creatures without a conscience and they kill without a thought, unless they plan it. Than its specific and they will work to do what they need to do to bring you down. As far as speed they are the fastest creatures alive."

"Really now?" Rosalie chided with a secretive smile. Carlisle and Bella returned it. Esme placed a hand over her mouth.

"They have the ability to tear rifts in time," Niko spoke up this time. "It's in their blood. Formidable, they can transport themselves anywhere. From what I know they don't use weapons, but their own long teeth and even longer claws."

"So if they are the devils incarnate," Bella spoke up this time. "How could humans defeat them?" She seemed confused and Robin gave her a weary grin. "The same way we were dear, they reproduce at the rate of rabbits compared to most non-humans."

Niko nodded, "Simple biology. A shorter life span a shorter pregnancy. Our numbers soon outnumbered them so severely that their numbers are dwindling. Unfortunately they haven't declined enough."

"So in short, watch your backs if you see one of those ugly mothers," Robin grinned and clapped his hands together. "Alright my turn."

"Tip for tap," Edward voiced. "You ask a question and we ask one."

"Fine," Robin waved his hand. He didn't care about that; all he wanted was to know about these people. "Yes or no, let's see. Are you human?"

Alice laughed, "For someone who's been so sure of it that is an odd question to ask."

Robin looked at her, "Ah my dear, but I want my answer." He gave her a wink and ignored the growl that Jasper sent his way. "Answer. Yes or no."

The family looked toward Carlisle who rubbed his hands together in slight thought. It was a short silence before he spoke. "No. We're not."

"Carlisle," Rosalie spoke up standing straight in anger. The rest of the family seemed to tense, but the male looked calmly back at her. "We owe them. We made a deal, besides I don't think that they'll be telling anyone."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Robin winked grinning. "Your turn my friend ask away."

"Alright fine what are you?" Emmett asked folding his arms. His short temper was getting ahead of him again. Jasper reached out and calmed the male down slightly. He looked towards Rosalie and decided it would be a good idea to do the same to her.

"I thought the question's were supposed to be a yes or no?" Robin chided, but answered anyway. Niko knew he would, if there was one thing that Robin was it was a bragger. The male could lose and still brag about it.

"I am a Puck, my real name is Loman Goodfellow at your service." He grinned at the other male. "A higher level creature in our world to be sure, I'm surprised you've never heard about me. I've done several things you know, poker, Alexander the Great (now there was a man with many skills)," he raised his eyebrows, "Henry the eighth and that stupid mess with his wives. Though I have to say I don't blame him for getting rid of number four. That woman could nag all day. And Sigmund Freud could not have come up with his beliefs had I not led him in the right direction. Of course those are just a few of the things that I've accomplished in my life. Can't remember everything, when you've been alive as long as I have."

"And it's all rather fascinating," Niko broke in amused at the Cullens expressions. "I do believe it's our turn," Robin seemed upset, but the blonde continued. "Do you prey on humans?"

The room became deadly quiet.

"No," this time it was Alice who spoke up. The pixie looking girl smiled at him. "No we don't. I thought Pucks where supposed to be half man half beast." She glanced at Robin.

The feeling in the room slightly faded and Robin grumbled. "I tried to make a fashion statement early. I can't help that my taste were well ahead of their time."

"Than what do you feed on?" Niko broke in again before Robin got the chance to ask a pointless question. Edward stood abruptly. "No we do not." His voice was well spaced as he stared down at the other male in the eye. "We don't hunt humans." Niko stared at him for a while before sighing and breaking the eye contact. He was just about through with the whole thing and was going to say so when Caliban came back into the room.

He didn't have a drink as he walked closer and leaned against Niko's chair. "Have you found out what the hell they are yet so we can get home?" The dark haired male sniffed.

Niko gave a low sigh, "I really wish you'd stop cursing and the answer to your question is no. And it is none of our business so long as we don't cross paths again." He stood up and nodded politely at the group. "Thank you for saving my brother and Robin." He stared at Edward in the eyes. "I'm afraid that its time we took our leave."

Robin growled, "I'd rather stay here thank you."

"Sure Loman you can be dinner." Caliban scowled. "Get your ass up and lets go. I'm going to collapse on my feet if I don't get to a bed soon." He moved towards the door.

"You are so persuasive. Oh well," Robin got up. "I don't think you would have told us what you are anyway, and to tell you the truth I think it would be disappointing if I couldn't let my mind wander." He grinned at Edward who glared back.

The three were walking through the door when Jasper pushed off of the wall to take a step towards them. "Wait." Caliban was one of the last near the door. "Why were they attacking you?"

Caliban stopped his hand on the door the other on the door frame. He turned his head lowly to grin at the male in a manner that was more gruesome than any that they'd seen on one of their own kind. "Just lucky I guess."

With that he walked over and closed the door with a loud rumble that ran through the halls.

Left alone the Cullen's stared at each other before Bella's curiosity got the better of her first. "What were they talking about? Elves?" She said it with such confusion in her voice that Emmett laughed.

"You didn't have that hard of a time with us being vampires. In fact you figured it out pretty quickly and accepted it even quicker without much of a fuss."

Bella rolled her eyes. "All right I'll bite, what did you see when you went down to the bar?"

"Monsters." Jasper spoke up with slight amusement. He moved to go near Alice and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It was full of monsters. The male in charge of the establishment had wings. He was an angel of some sort."

"Carlisle," Edward rubbed his hands together and looked at the oldest of them all. "Have you ever heard of anything like that?"

The man in question narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "No." He looked at Edward. "Are you sure?"

The male nodded. "There were several other things there to. They smelled different. Really different."

"That guy you brought in here didn't smell right either," Rosalie spoke. "Neither of them did."

"Caliban is…" Edward shook his head unable to continue that sentence.

"So do you mind telling us why we had to move and just why we had to go to that bar tonight?" Emmett looked at Alice. The girl was small and fragile barely over five feet with a pixie like face. At least that's what she would have been if she were human.

She gave the bigger male a grin. "I'm not sure yet. All I know is I saw you, Jasper, and Edward in the bar. I couldn't see anything or anyone else so I knew that they weren't one of us or human. I wanted to know what they were so I sent you guys in when I knew that you'd come out alive. The only other person I saw during the whole thing was Niko coming here for some reason. And that's it."

"Figures," Emmett snorted.

"Evil elves and angels huh?" Bella shook her head. "I'd have loved to see that." She gave a slight smile and moved towards Edward to hug him around the neck.

"Well I do have a sample I'd like to get to the lab." Carlisle stood and walked over to grab his coat. Esme shook her head and grinned. "Let me guess you got a blood sample off of Caliban?"

"Are you serious?" Emmett stood straighter looking at the male when he nodded.

"Robin too. I took one of Jacob and got it checked out and he was biologically different from humans. I figure this will give us some clues."

Esme stood up and walked over to her husband before kissing him. "See you in a couple of days. What car are you taking?"

"Well the jeep from the shop is what I was thinking about. Taking the back way to our house in Washington might be a good idea. I can speed a little more." He gave her a hug. "Make sure that you all stay feed. There are some packets in the freezer in the safe in my bedroom. Heat them up if you have too."

"I'm going tonight," Emmett spoke walking towards the door. "Are you coming?" He glanced towards Rosalie who nodded and followed him.

"At least she's gone. Emmett can listen to her mouth for the rest of the night." Edward leaned back. Bella walked over to sit in his lap. Alice looked up and whispered something into Jaspers ear. The man took off at a high speed.

"This night has been odd." Esme shook her head sitting back down. Jasper was back in the room handing Alice a laptop and sitting beside her. "Like stories my mother used to tell me while she tucked me into sleep."

"The Auphe are not for bedtime stories," Edward spoke up. "If they were right about one thing it's their mentality. All they were thinking about when they came into the bar was killing and killing Robin and Caliban. It was as if they didn't have another thought in the world."

He seemed upset by this so Bella shifted so she could look him in the eye.

"Edward?"

He glanced up at her. "It was…uncomfortable. I've read the minds of very few of our kind that are that blood thirsty. It was as if that was all they were programmed to do. And then Robin and Niko wouldn't give us me any answers. Their minds were vague the entire time. Caliban I could read like a book, but he wasn't thinking about it."

"Odd name," Esme wondered. "What kind of mother would name her child Caliban?"

Bella shook her head as she remembered Shakespeare. "Whoever she was they didn't seem to fond of her."

"Bella, you're daughter's online. Do you want to say hi?" Alice asked looking at the female with a smile.

"Don't forget to tell her grandma says hi too." Esme winked at Bella who held out her hand expectantly. Alice threw the computer at her and she caught it with ease.

Renesmee: Hey mom. What's up dad?

Bella frowned at Alice's name pixidustR'US, but decided to use it anyway. She didn't want to have to sign out.

pixidustR'US: Hey baby, your father says hi and so does grandma.

Edward looked at her with a chuckle, "So you know what I'm going to say before I do huh?"

Bella nodded. Of course.

Renesmee: Hang on. I'm going to put us on live feed. Can you do that on your end too? Oh and hi grandma.

pixidustR'US: Sure.

Bella got up and fixed the computer so they could have live feed. "Hey mom."

A young female sat in front of the screen looking like both of her parents. Her mother's hair and her father's eyes.

"Hey."

"Who are you talking to?" A voice came in from the young woman's end. A male with short cut black hair appeared behind her with a dark complexion that contrasted with the others pale skin.

"Hey Bells. Edward." The man nodded to both of them with a grin showing off his white teeth.

Bella glanced behind her and saw Edward mumble something incoherent under his breath, but she decided to let it be. "Hello Jacob. How are things at La Push with the pack?"

Jacob waved a hand in front of him. The other came up with a half eaten apple. "Fine, well Seth is having some girl problems, but other than that we're good. Sam left for a little while, but he should be coming home next spring." He took a large bite out of the apple with a grin.

"It's been boring," Renesmee looked at her mother. "Please tell me that something worth anything."

"Hey there is nothing wrong with the reservation." Jacob looked like he was personally hurt by the comment, but the woman just laughed before reaching up to scratch him on the head like a dog. "Of course not, but I want to see New York too."

"There isn't any room to run in New York," Jacob protested.

"You can live without transforming for a week."

Esme got up and walked off to her room. Jasper and Alice both walked out. "Bye guys, we're going to have a walk around." Alice spoke before she left.

"See they're doing something. "

At his daughters pouting Edward chuckled. Especially when he saw Jacobs scowl. "You forget to take out the garbage and this is what you get." He mumbled before finishing the apple in one large bite.

"Well your father made a new friend tonight," Bella spoke. She explained what happened with Edward cutting in a time or two.

"That's odd." Jacob seemed deep in thought, but Renesmee was full of questions. After answering what little they could without satisfying her too much they had to talk her out of coming up to New York to find out herself.

"Hey," Jacob touched her shoulder to get her attention. "Tell them about that psychic chick that you ran into today."

"Oh," Renesmee nodded. "You guys would have a hard time believing this, but I ran into a girl at the store today, you know the one near the reservation, and there was this young woman. She had brown curls and deep brown eyes, but I swear mom she looked older than her days. And she and I were talking in the line to check out."

That seemed to be all that Renesmee could say as her voice dropped. Jacob didn't seem perturbed. He picked up right where she left off.

"She told her to count to twenty before she crossed the highway. It was a good thing that she did because this eighteen wheeler was coming through the other way at such a speed it was ridicules, but the exact second she said twenty the car went by. I swear it was freaky."

"Says the man that turns into a dog," Renesmee muttered. Jacob frowned at that before growling in a non threatening manner. "Wolf there's a difference."

"Anyway," Renesmee waved him off. "The woman's name was Georgina. I do believe that she could give Alice a run for her money. If I see her again I'm going to ask her a few questions."

"Alright," Bella spoke amused at her daughters antics with Jacob.

There was a howl outside that stopped Jacob right in the middle of his tracks. "It's time to go. I forgot that there was supposed to be pack meet today." He waved at the screen. "Bye Bells. Bye Dad."

He smiled as he watched Edward snort. The male looked as old as his own daughter and her husband. It was a wonder that they were this young.

"Bye guys. I'm going with them. " That came as no surprise. The two went just about everywhere together. They said their good-byes and turned off the computer.

"A psychic huh? Alice a run for her money. I'd like to see," Bella smirked. "So what do you want to do? We have all night and all day tomorrow. And the next day and the next and the next."

"All the time in the world," Edward grinned at her. "I have to hunt though and so do you. First things first."

Bella's eyes gleamed with want. "Dinner and an early morning movie it is then."

* * *

The next morning Niko was already up and eating breakfast with a slime woman that looked like she came out of a magazine with deep chocolate and pale blonde streaks down her back. Her body was curvy enough and she had a welcoming face.

She'd come early that morning knowing that Niko was up and questioned about the Auphe attack at the bar worried about Caliban. When Niko told her everything, even about the family, she herself was puzzled.

"They might be vampires," her voice was smooth as she spoke. There was a glass of green tea in her hand. "Although I can't be sure if they really have abilities such as reading minds."

Niko shook his head. "That's what Robin said. He wasn't sure what they are either." He looked up when Caliban finally came into the room. It was nine in the morning.

The black haired Leandros glanced at the woman and yawned. "Morning Promise."

She smiled back at him with the same acknowledgement.

"We have a job tonight." Niko spoke drinking his own herbal juice. He grimaced when Caliban came back with a beer in his hand.

"What is it this time? Catch the tooth fairy? And how much does it pay? We've got rent coming up this month." Caliban spoke popping the top off.

"Niko you do know that I'll help you with the rent if you want me too." Niko shook his head. "No. Cal and I will be fine."

Cal snorted. "Too much damn pride to be the trophy boyfriend. Why can't you think about my needs?"

This time it was Niko who coughed. "Your needs? You're over twenty so I think that you can handle your needs well enough."

Promise just chuckled behind her mug. "The payment is seven-thousand dollars. It's a simple case of paranoia. A nymph wants escorts to help her get to Central Park. She was almost killed a while back by some Laimas and thinks that they're all out to get her."

Caliban stopped and leaned against the counter. "A Laima huh? Isn't that essentially the same thing as a vampire? You know drinks blood and all that mess?"

"Warm," Niko stood up. "Remember late last year when we had that kidnapping case. They tend to bite other areas than the neck with a poison that paralyzes their victim before they begin to feed. And that takes for days."

Caliban rolled his eyes at his brother. There was very little that Niko didn't know about the supernatural world and he wasn't even a part of it. Although he was grateful, that knowledge had kept them both alive for a while now.

"When do we go?"

"Seven tonight so I suggest you get your rest. I'm heading towards the college and will be home at six." Niko stood up in his normal clothing full of hidden weaponry. He paused for a moment as Promise came with him to the door way. "I'd prefer you stay with Goodfellow today, but I doubt you care so just make sure your phone is always on. Ishiah called. You've got today and tomorrow off, but after that he wants you back."

Caliban waved his hand at his brother as he walked out. Nothing about what he said surprised him. Niko would be overly protective now that the auphe were back in town. They hadn't seen one in months and he'd started to think that they were finally leaving him alone.

He should have known better.

Niko had spent the rest of last night talking to him and trying to get him to agree to take a break and go somewhere else for a while, but he'd refused. They'd lived in New York too long. It was the closest thing to home that the two of them had. Robin lived nearby and so did Promise, who'd become Niko's girlfriend two years ago.

They weren't going anywhere. Auphe be damned.

* * *

15 pages and five thousand words is where I draw the line. I'm tired as the clock says its ten o'clock.

Anyway, you asked for more Cullen family time and you got it.

So thanks to my two people that reviewed….I guess I'll continue the story. Besides I have a friend who's probably put me in my grave if I didn't.

Niko's still my favorite and if you're worried about the Promise and Cullen deal (those who know) I've figured out a way to work it so it keeps the integrity of both. I will not be changing either of their "special" needs to survive.

-cough-

Review time. Make me happy, give me feedback, and I might update a little faster. (hint, hint)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long wait guys.

I'm so glad that I convinced a lot of you to go out and buy the Cal Leandros series. I promise you won't regret it....my books are kinda falling apart from the many times I've read them. I think I'm going to have to go buy another copy for myself.

There are only four books in the series: Nightlife, Moonshine, Madhouse, and Deathnote. Please read them. ^_^

Anyway on to what ur really here for:

Disclaimer: I don't own Cal Leandros series (rob thurman does) and Stephine Myers is the sole owner of twilight.

**Monsters**

Niko and Caliban arrived early enough to get the green nymph's original home to escort her to central park where she was sure she would be safe. Cal wasn't so sure that was a good idea considering the fact that boggle lived there, but who was he to deny the creature what it wanted? Niko made an atempt to tell the young creature that, but she seemed unconcerned so he went into bodyguard mode. And much to Cal's annoyance he did not seem to want to get out of it. When he was younger watching his brother in action was sort of fascinating, but now that he was older he wished Niko would lighten up a little on the job. "Begger's can't be choosers," Caliban thought wearily.

It was round eight thirty when they had completed the job without a hitch. Of course the money was in Niko's hands as they walked away much to Cal's annoyance. His brother still would not trust him to hold the money in fear that a twenty or two would go missing, but Cal shrugged it off because truth be told his brother was probably right. "Hey Nik, you figured out who those guys were last night?" Cal thought catching up to his brother as an odd scent hit his nose. The dark haired male was no hound, but thanks to his genes he had been given a slight boost in his skills. Sometimes it was a curse and sometimes it was a blessing.

The obvious change from the peaceful silence and the fact that Cal had asked specifically about his "saviors" last nigt sent Niko on edge. The elder brother gave a smile and shake of his head deciding to play along knowing that something was up in the way Cal's voice had hitched. It was something Niko had tried for years to get his brother to do as a subtle hint for him to be on guard, but sadly it was usually himself giving Cal the hints and his brother was a slow learner. Tonight however he seemed to remember just fine and did as he was told.

"No I haven't," Niko adjusted himself slighty making as if he was putting the money in another pocket when in reality he was putting his hand closer to the hilt of his hidden kantana, his usual weapon of choice. While Cal found himself to be a lover of the gun Niko prefered the grace and cleanliness of the ancient sword. That didn't mean that he hadn't spared time for other weaponary because he had. In fact Niko didn't like to brag, but he was pretty sure he could use almost any weapon efficiently. Maybe not perfectly as an expert at the tool would be, but good enough. He could do things from throwing stars to shooting a gun or bow and arrow with accuracy. It was something that he commited doing to make sure his promise was kept.

"Well," Cal shifted his hair out of his face and drew his gun. "Why don't we just ask again politely?" The saftey was off Niko knew and no one was around or Cal wouldn't have drawn his weapon. Two figures came down the path seemingly out of the air and Niko had to amind his thoughts. No human was around. The two figures happened to be Alice and Jasper, hand in hand like lovers taking a stroll.

"I figured you would know we were here," Alice grinned cocking her head to the side and swaying her arms. Jasper stood beside her with a taunt expression on his face that made him feel uncomfortable.

"Well than you probably know that I'm going to put a bullet through your head if you don't explain yourself," Cal voiced giving off a grin that would put most to pissing thier pants in Niko' s opinion. He hated when his brother pulled that face. It was effective yes, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Jasper narrowed his eyes, but his companion seemed oblivious.

"I think you would find that hard to do. " Jasper's voice was light as he blinked. "Besides you don't really want to kill us."

"We're friends aren't we?" Alice asked swaying a little like a child. The clothing the woman had decided to wear today was a black skirt and a red top that drastically clashed with Jaspers blue jeans and white button up shirt beside her. In fact there were very large differences between the two considering.

"Friends?" Niko voiced. "We haven't even been properly introduced." Cal rolled his eyes at his brother. Leave it to him to be all polite and considerate when it comes to these things.

"Oh really," Alice cocked her head. "Well I'm Alice, this is Jasper, Carlisle was the blonde male at the house, Esme was the black haired, Emmett is the big guy, Rosalie was the blonde with an attitude, Bella is the other dark haired one and Edward can read minds. And your Niko," She pointed at one, "And you're Caliban."

"His name is Cal," Niko cut in and surprisingly enough lowered his sword, but kept it at his sides. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a walk around the park," Jasper spoke up this time. He gave Niko a once over again. If he'd been anything but human he might have actually been a threat.

"Sure," Cal snorted and refused to lower his gun. "Like I believe that."

"Well what are you doing?" Alice asked. Cal glared at her, "None of your buisness."

"Your an angry person," Alice shook her head. "We're going to be neighbors so we might as well get to know each other."

"Right. We don't even know what you are," Cal shot out of his mouth. Jasper didn't like the look in the males eyes and he knew he wasn't human so he took a half step in front of Alice between the two of them. His voice was smooth, "We do not know what you are either."

"You can lower your gun Cal," Niko voiced in again. "We should be getting home." Cal groaned, but let it go. That was the truth of the matter. It was late and he wanted to go home and sleep. Putting his gun away Cal turned and started to walk away leaving Niko behind. His brother could handle himself and if he wanted to be nice it was up to him.

"Good-bye!" Alice called. "We'll see you again later." Cal didn't know if it was a threat or not, but Niko suddenly appeared at his side without much effort. Knowing Cal was still in an odd mode Niko decided to leave his younger brother be and reminded himself that although Cal's body had aged a few years his mind was still that of a teenagers. And teenagers liked to brood.

The older brother was looking forward to a relaxing meditation at home before settling in for the night before the gate opened in front of them and a group of auphe appeared. His brother let out an uncerimonious "Fuck" that Niko had to agree with as his sword slashed the head off the first body. He hadn't had time to count them, but from the number of the auphe there was to many for them to fight off by themselves. They would have to run.

Niko jerked forward dodging the claws of an auphe that had gotten behind him with a sort of ease. The training he had recieved all his life amounted to something at least. He twisted his body and felt the sword dig into another piece of flesh mixing the blood of the brethern. He lost his sword embedded in the body of the auphe as pale hands grabbed the sword and tried to pull it out of his hands. Niko was assured now more than ever that these creatures were insane. Giving up the sword Niko went for another weapon when Jasper pushed him to the ground and away from the attacking claws of another auphe.

The cool male stood over Niko and grabbed the thing in mid air whirling it around over his head and throwing it against the tree with enough force that Niko could hear its spine crack. Taking a moment Niko looked around the battle field and saw with a morbid respect Alice hiss and jump on the shoulders of another auphe breaking its neck. She moved with a grace of a cat and acted like an animal. Jasper didn't spare him another glance as he moved back into the battle and Niko pulled out another shorter sword. He had the chance to slash a wound into one's chest, but unfortunately it wouldn't be life threatening before four other figures appeared at the scene. Emmett, Bella, Edward, and Roselie.

The auphe backed off and a sudden change fell over the group of predators. One auphe covered in scars started to chant in its own language. The voice of the auphe gradded against Niko's ears as the others joined in before they all vanished in a gate. Niko on his feet heard the soft whimper before he'd realized he was at his brothers side. Cal was on the ground covering his own ears and rocking back in forth. His eyes were vacant and his mouth mumbled in the same harsh words as the paled creatures that had vanished. Panicked Niko grasped his brothers shoulders. "Cal." His voice was hard and demanding as he shook him once. "Cal." He shook him twice and than a third before his brother sighed with a shaky breath and finally realeased himself. The look in his eyes was coming back to normal as the male sat back.

Cal closed his grey eyes feeling guilty for the look in Niko's own that he had caught before his brother had had a chance to hid it. Opening them again he was determind to give Niko a wise ass smile. "I'm fine Nik." He knew that the tone in his voice gave himself away, but Niko didn't comment. So he turned towards the other remaining monsters and for once beat his brother to the punch line.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Niko sighed at Cal's language, but let it be just as he let the incident go. It was best for Cal to just put it behind him anyway and there was no way he would do that if he knew Niko was still thinking about it. That being said the Leandros elder played along.

"Is that the only way you know how to form a question? I thought I taught you better." Niko stood up and Cal did the same. He walked over and retrieved his sword rubbing the blade on the grass. There were no bodies lying about so they had either not landed a fully killing blow on any of them, even Alice's neck break, or the auphe had taken thier dead with them. Considering their personality Cal was willing to bet that the first one was true.

"Yeah well I graduated Niko's academy of higher learning, but that doesn't mean I graduated with honors." Cal struck back at his brother who rolled his eyes so the younger continued. "So are you going to answer my question or not?"

Edward who had been trying to read the brothers mind was dumbstruck. When Cal had a meltdown he had not been able to get one clear thought at his thoughts, only flashes of things that made no sense like he was listening in on a mad man. His brother on the other hand had given him a look at Cal actually freaking out. Granted his hair was longer, he was naked, skinny, and very animal like, but the grey eyes were the same. Now that he was calm however Cal was thinking about odd things like a chili dog or bed. It was so odd that he was sure it was deliberate. Niko was no help on the situation now either so he figured not to beat around the bush and just tell them the truth.

"We were in the neighborhood close enough that I could hear your thoughts and those things," Edward pointed in mid air to where a gate had been. "Auphe," he remembered the name. "So we came to give you guys a hand."

Roselie snorted and threw her head to the side. "You shouldn't be telling them this Edward." Bella placed a hand on his arm obviously thinking the same thing, but the two had long since passed the time where words were needed to understand each other.

"It wouldn't matter," Edward spoke trying to reassure them both. "They already know I read minds so I don't see the point in continuing the charade. They wouldn't believe me if I lied and said I didn't posses the power."

Niko nodded in agreement. "No we wouldn't. Thank you again for coming to our aid for the second time we would have been forced to take drastic measures had you not." Cal only scowled in response, but that was going to be the only thank you that they could expect from the male.

Unable to keep to himself any longer Emmett stepped forward and pointed between Cal and his brother. "What the hell is their problem with you? This is twice that they've attacked you and in a row. Got a target on your back or something?"

Cal thought for a second and decided what the hell with it. He still didn't trust them, but figured he could get some information on them anyway. He knew the fact that they didn't have a clue on what they were was bothering both his brother and Robin. "Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

"We can't," Edward shook his head.

"But you could guess," Bella broke in remembering how she had found out about Edward years ago. "If you guess correctly then we won't be breaking any laws right?" She looked up at her husband who had tensed at the idea but nodded.

"Laws? Your kind has a code and society?" Niko asked intrigued. He didn't have to see their slight nods to be impressed with that fact. Sure there were other supernatural beings that moved in arranged patterns like the Kin, but most creatures did not. To have a secret society among a different race of beings was something to waste thought on.

"And how the hell are we supposed to guess what you are?" Cal was quick to show his irritation. "The most I've seen you do is kill a few auphe and news flash you aren't the only ones to have that gift. Stupidest thing that I've ever heard "we can't tell you guess"." Cal's gun leveled with Edwards head. In a split second Jasper who had been several feet away suddenly appeared in front of Cal shocking the male as he grabbed his wrist and yanked the gun out of his hand and tossing it to the ground. Before Cal could respond his brother had moved to his side with a sword pointing at Jaspers throat.

"Jasper what are you doing?" Bella asked alarmed. Alice put a hand on her sister in laws shoulder to calm her down. "Don't worry he's not going to hurt him. I just asked him to show them what we're capable of. How else do you expect them to figure out what we are?"

Jasper gripped the sword and yanked it out of Niko's hand before bending the metal one way and then bending it back showing his strength. Niko narrowed his eyes at Jasper as the sword was dropped at his feet. Edward could read his thoughts going through a list of monsters and what he had seen.

"_Fast. Not Renvents. Strong. Agile. Sweeny. Red Cap?" _Niko thought. The list continued on and on and Edward was a little un eased at the amount of monsters the human was listing. Before coming to New York he was almost assured that there were very few such as the shape shifters like Jacob, the werewolves in Europe, and of course themselves, but this was unreal.

Jasper reached out and touched the back of Niko's neck feeling the way the human stiffened in his hold. There was the slightest hint of fear in the air and Jasper gave him a squeeze. Niko could feel how cold the skin was as the male pushed him towards Jasper. The fear he was feeling faded along with his anxiety and he allowed the other to do it. His mind was screaming at him not to and Niko logically knew this was not the best thing to be doing, but he didn't mind it. The fear he needed to move wasn't there.

Cal had seen more than enough. He pulled out the small dagger of his coat and created a hole of his own fading out and coming back in behind Jasper with the knife to the back of the males throat. His brother was directly in front of the creature.

"Your fast," Cal snarled fighting past a slight wave of nausea. There was a small amount of blood in his nose. "I'm faster. Now get the hell away from him before I make sure you never breathe again."

Watching the male create a hole like the auphe shocked the Cullen family. Emmett rubbed his eyes, "No freaking way."

Jasper let go of his hold on Niko's emotions and his body before holding both of his hands up. "Alright. You win."

"Cal I'm fine." Niko voiced a little disturbed at the fact that his brother had chosen to use his power. Cal listened and stepped off coming back towards his own standing in front of him slightly. Niko sighed, but didn't comment about the gesture.

"Say it," Edward was looking at Niko. "You know what we are."

The older Leandros brother knew that Edward had read his mind and nodded. "Yes. You're vampires. Different from the ones we have encountered but vampires none the less."

"Hold it," Cal shook his head. "You mean to tell me that we went through all of that just to find out they are vampires?" He threw up his hands in a giving up sort of gesture and picked up his gun. "Un freaking believable. Just a bunch of vampires and Robin couldn't even have figured that out last night. His age must finally be catching up with him."

"No I don't think so," Niko shook his head. "They are different from the vampires we've encountered." There was a flash in front of Edwards eyes of a woman, but she disappeared almost as quickly as she came replaced by a forced image of a waterfall. This deliberate thing of thinking of something else was starting to drive Edward insane.

"Yes we are vampires," Bella spoke out putting her arm through her husbands comforting. She could tell that he was tensed.

"Now what's your story," Roselie snarled, "How the hell can you move like them?"

"Because I am one of them," Cal gave a short bitter laugh. "Mommy dearest got around."

Jasper could feel those same emotions raging in the two that had come up just the night before when they had visited the Cullens. It was anxious, tense, angry, and scared. All mixed together as one was some concoction to his senses.

"Your mother slept with that?" Emmett pointed at the spots and raised an eyebrow in complete disbelief.

Niko's jaw clenched, "Sophia was someone who would do anything for money or a quick fix." The whole situation was the reason that Niko had started to practice meditation to make sure he wouldn't go in a rage and destroy everything in his path.

"And apparently I feel a little too far from the tree," Cal's dark humor came back into play as he remembered the events of the previous year when his body had been taken over and he'd almost completed the auphe's plans destroying humanity. "They have a real hard on for me."

"Man that's some shit," Emmett whistled and Roselie sighed beside him trying to looked bored with the whole thing. Edward knew better.

"Why would they do that?" Jasper asked intrigued. "What's the point?"

"The point?" Cal gave a harsh laugh, "They thought that they could use me to send us all back to the great age. I'd open a portal that would send us back to carving on a cave wall and hunting with spears."

Niko gave a nervous glance at his brother that Edward immediately understood. _"Calm down Cal. Please just calm down. Don't go there again." _

On the outside Niko was himself was clam as he gave them a tight smile, "They didn't get what they wanted. Now they're just out to extract their revenge. We should be leaving."

Cal snorted and rolled his eyes. "Of course." That was all it took. The dark haired man's entire demeanor changed from his tense shoulders and harsh humor to a nonchalant and carefree posture. "I need some z's."

Niko picked up his weapon and Cal did the same turning from the vampires. The entire Cullen family heard Cal's next words though to a human it would have been just a mumble.

"Vampires. We did all this to figure out they're the same as Promise. I don't believe it. Huh and they think they're monsters. They don't have a fucking clue."

* * *

Sorry it was so late guys, but its here and coming on a little stronger I hope. Lovershoe and please review to let me know if you liked it or if it sucked. XD

Byes.


End file.
